leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aura
Aura (Japanese: wave-guiding) is a form of spiritual energy introduced in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. It is described as the essence of every living creature. In the anime In the Pokémon world's past, there were once humans that could sense Aura and control its power. These humans, known as Aura Guardians, traveled around doing good deeds and passing on their skills to those who also possessed this innate ability. One famous Aura Guardian was Sir Aaron, who took a as his apprentice and became a hero when he sacrificed himself to stop a war from destroying the area around the Tree of Beginning. In The Keystone Pops!, the group heard the story of how a was sealed away by an Aura Guardian who traveled with a . In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1), and meet an unnaturally strong capable of using the move . Ash demonstrates the ability to sense Riolu's Aura several times over the remainder of the episode and the next. Later, in Sliding Into Seventh, the Pokédex entry of reveals it has the capability to read Aura. The Aura Guardians disappeared from history, for some undisclosed reason, a long time before the present era. The only humans in the present time known to have the ability to control Aura are Riley and Ash, though Ash has chosen to continue his journey as a Pokémon Trainer rather than follow up on the revelation. However, he did follow in the footsteps of both known Aura Guardians by helping Lucario to save the Tree of Beginning and resealing Spiritomb. Capabilities of Aura * Ability to read minds and actions of another being * Ability to "sense" other Auras and view surroundings even with a blindfold, also allows users to view through some objects * Projection of one's Aura; such as to create barriers or . It can also be used to transfer Aura to others, a method that can be fatal to the user. * Activation of time flowers Aura Guardians File:Sir Aaron art.png|Sir Aaron was a fully realized Aura Guardian. File:Lucario M08.png|Lucario (M08) training to become an Aura Guardian File:Aura Guardian Pikachu.png|''The Keystone Pops!'' briefly features a fully realized Aura Guardian. File:Riley anime.png|Riley training to become an Aura Guardian File:Riley Lucario.png|Riley's Lucario training to become an Aura Guardian In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Aura in the Pokémon Adventures manga is explained as a wave that can be picked up by people just like sound. Certain Pokémon and humans can pick up this sound, allowing them to see and sense the Auras of others. However, due to the fact that Aura is the same as sound, it can be interrupted by anything that cuts the airspace. Known users of Aura include Riley and his Pokémon, and . Riley and had their Aura abilities blocked by two s that were attacking Iron Island when they used their to use , cutting up the airspace around it. This prevented Riley and his Pokémon from tracking their Aura, along with blinding their eyes with honey. Once defeated the Mothim, thus causing the Aura to be visible again, Riley and Lucario unleashed their wrath upon them. Korrina's is also able to use Aura, using it to prevent Celosia's from mind controlling itself and those around it. Capabilities of Aura * Ability to read minds and actions of another being * Ability to "sense" other Auras even while blinded * Ability to track an Aura belonging to a specific person as long as they have a piece of the Aura to track * Ability to prevent mind control of itself and those around it In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Aura is first revealed in Escape From Team Galactic as a form of energy that all humans and Pokémon emit. While Pokémon like Hiori's Lucario can naturally sense Aura, there are certain cases when a human can sense it. One known human who can sense Aura is Hiori's sister, , and it was this ability that Team Galactic kidnapped her at a young age for their own selfish, evil goals. A special cloak made by Team Galactic was shown to be able to hide the Aura of the user, preventing them from being tracked. Capabilities of Aura * Ability to sense other Auras * Ability to see the Auras of others In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Manami's used Aura in TA34. In the games In core series games The move explicitly uses "aura power" (Japanese: の　 wave-guiding power) and is in a group of that can be boosted by the Ability . Riley's animation in seems to suggest he can use Aura as well, as his hand lights with a blue glow. The Egg he gives the player is the only available Riolu in the game, and Riley also trains a Lucario. In , Korrina claims that something in 's aura (Japanese: wave) is the reason one of her Lucario feels a bond with them. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The personality quiz at the beginning of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky mentions Aura. After answering the quiz, the player's Aura is read, and described as being a particular color, which is determined by the Nintendo DS's UI color or MAC address. In the Super Smash Bros. series In the Super Smash Bros. series, almost all of 's moves use Aura. In these games, thanks to Aura, the more damage Lucario has, the more powerful its attacks are. In Brawl, when Lucario gets a Smash Ball, it can execute its Final Smash, . During the attack, Lucario focuses its Aura into a powerful beam that the player controls. During the Subspace Emissary, Lucario used its Aura to see Snake hiding in his box. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Mega Evolution, Lucario's new Final Smash, maximizes the Aura, which normally requires it to take at least 190% damage. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Lucario combines its previous Final Smashes into one by Mega Evolving into Mega Lucario before using Aura Storm. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Aura or its Pokémon in the . |type=Metal|jpset=PCG-P Promotional cards|jpnum=075/PCG-P}} |type=Metal|jpset=PCG-P Promotional cards|jpnum=079/PCG-P}} |type=Metal|jpset=PCG-P Promotional cards|jpnum=090/PCG-P}} |type=Metal|jpset=PCG-P Promotional cards|jpnum=092/PCG-P}} |type=Metal|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=012/020|jpset2=PCG-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=093/PCG-P}} |type=Metal|jpsetlink=Master Kit|jpset=Side Deck|jpnum=006/012}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=019/020}} Origin In paranormal theory, an is a field of light said to surround living beings, the color of which is determined by the particular person's disposition. It is often used in artwork to cause objects or people of high importance to stand out. Aura could also be based on the Chinese concept of , which often refers to the life-force existing in all living things. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=波導 波動 |nl=Aura |fr=Aura |de=Aura |it=Aura |ko=파동 Padong |pt_br=Aura |ru=Аура Aura |es=Aura |vi=Linh khí }} Category:Pokémon world de:Aura it:Aura ja:波導 zh:波導